


Doctors and Angels

by rexthranduil



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Supernatural
Genre: Gen, I'm Sorry, I'm so sorry, crack!fic, i just love gabe, idek, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:10:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexthranduil/pseuds/rexthranduil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fic: Doctor meets Cas (I changed it to Gabe just 'cause I could)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctors and Angels

“Cas!” A loud, reproachful voice echoed around the edges of Heaven’s realm, where the cloud was the thinnest and it was most common for fledgling’s to fall (not like that, just fall and end up lying on the dirty ground beneath Heaven until one of the more experienced Angels came and gathered them up).

“Come on Cas! Dad’ll be pissed if I lose you before you’ve even got your own harp!” The Angel called again, his wings barely moving as he floated several feet above the cloud cover. “Cas?”

“Excuse me, did you lose something?” A low voice asked from behind him.

Spinning around quick enough to give himself wing-lash, the Angel looked down at the… well, the _man_ standing on the clouds below him. _‘What? But humans haven’t evolved yet!’_

“I found him playing on a lone cloud that was breaking away” the man explained, smiling gently. “He’s lucky I decided to stop here for a little while.”

“What?” The Angel said, completely thrown off kilter by the strange human, not-human, in front of him holding a sleep mass of celestial grace and soft, puffy feathers.

“I would love to stay and chat but I must go, my granddaughter’s waiting.” The man said, lifting the fledgling up and transferring him into to the gobsmacked Angel’s arms. “It was nice meeting you Gabriel. And your brother also.”

“Who are you?” Gabriel asked, unable to say much more because - _human!_

“I’m the Doctor.” The man, the Doctor, answered, smiling enigmatically before he disappeared into a cloud.

“Doctor who!” Gabriel called, moving closer to the cloud, waiting for the man to come out the other side. He flapped his wings hard enough to displace the top layer of cloud but, for some reason, the main bulk of the cloud wouldn’t budge.

Before he could do more than flap his wings again, harder this time, the cloud suddenly dispersed, disappearing entirely, leaving a flat, undisturbed expanse of cloud. “What!” Gabriel exclaimed.

“Doctor…” Cas’ soft voice reached Gabriel’s ears and the Archangel looked down at the sleeping mass of cuteness in his arms. His brother was smiling gently, completely oblivious to his elder brother’s confusion, panic and… well, fear.

“I wonder how dad’ll take this?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm seriously considering making this into a multi-chaptered fic where the Doctor comes across a different Angel or something... I'm not too sure.


End file.
